The Boy Who Shouldn't Exist
by Andrew the Pichu that has Fire
Summary: Sequel to They Happen for the Best: Two years have passed since Barri's death and disappearance, but one night after Lucas takes a stroll, he finds him in Oshoe Castle. Only he doesn't remember who he is or anything about himself. Lucas, Claus, Duster, and Kumatora will try to help him regain his memories, but is that really a good idea? T for violence and some language.
1. Chapter One: Not Quite the Beginning

Andrew: (brandishing a machete) It's Andy!

Kumatora: (shakes head) I am no longer surprised by your shenanigans.

Andrew: Well that sucks. Well, back to this. Hello, I am Andrew the Pichu, welcome to "The Boy Who Shouldn't Exist", sequel to "They Happen for the Best".

Barri: Why'd you go with those titles again?

Andrew: The first story was just something I came up with on the spot. This one is very self-explanatory after you read the complete story.

Claus: (laughing) Just going to tell you now. (points to Andrew) This guy is jerkish, you are going to either be amazed or mad at him by the end of this.

**_DISCLAIMER: (looks off distantly and somber music plays) One day... who the hell am I kidding?_**

Andrew: Yes. Yes you will. Anyways, if you have not read the first story, you will be horribly confused. Read at your own risk. Please enjoy, on with the story.

* * *

_December 15th, Barri POV_

I felt a groggy groan escape my throat as I woke up. My face was smothered into a warm throw pillow, I let out a soft sigh. _What happened?_ Though I didn't want to, I sat up to get a better view of my surroundings. The room was small with wood flooring and a slanted roof, I guessed this had to be an attic. There were a lot of cardboard boxes gathering dust along with a few odd objects laying about. I wrapped the silk blanket around me protectively, "Where's this...?"

The sound of a tired groan reached my ears, I looked over the side of my bed. There was a boy sleeping, he looked a bit older than me. His hair was a light golden colour that was a bit ruffled and brushed against his bright cheeks. He wore a long-sleeved sweater, a pair of faded blue jeans, and black socks that must have been used to keep him warm since the air was chilly. His face was peaceful and almost childlike as he lightly breathed in and out with a slow rhythm. _Who's he?_

I prodded his shoulder with a thin finger, making sure not to poke too hard, "H-hey, wake up." He opened his pale azure, dazed eyes and gazed up at me with a fairly blank expression and faint smile, "You're awake, that's great. I almost thought you were dead, Barri." _Does he know who I am? _"Who're you?", I asked quietly. He frowned, it didn't look right on him, "Oh right, you don't remember."

v(-_-)v

_"Barri, is that you?"  
_

_"Who?"_

_"You're Barri... you don't remember me, do you?"  
_

_"N-no, I don't. Ack!"_

_"You're bleeding, we have to get you home."_

_"Ow, that hurt!"_

_"Sorry, try not to move too much"_

_"O-okay..."_

v(-_-)v

"After that, you passed out and fell asleep for two days.", the boy named Lucas explained. "But... how do you know me?" "I adopted you about two years ago in the summer, but I'm more like your older brother. You disappeared in the fall a month and a half after we met and we thought you died." "Oh, okay..." I remained silent with my arms and blanket wrapped around myself. Lucas affectionately ruffled my dark mop of hair, "It's okay if you don't remember, I'm just happy you're alive. I'll go get you some food, you must be hungry." He opened the floor hatch in the middle of the room and climbed down the ladder.

_Lucas POV_

Just as I had unextended the ladder, my brother appeared behind me with his albino tabby in his arms, "How's the kid doing?" "He's just fine, but he really doesn't remember a thing, not even us." Claus gave a disappointed puff of breath, "That really sucks." Claus helped me get a small meal together for Barri (he's been teaching me how to cook foods other than omelets). "Can't we just tell him everything?", I asked. "Just because we tell him, doesn't mean he'll just automatically remember his whole life. Just give him time, tell him about things if he asks to see if anything sparks.", my brother explained. "Okay, I'll try that... doesn't it bother you how much older he looks?" "Yeah, the last time we saw him, he was a little pipsqueak, now he looks like he's a few years younger than us. What do you think happened?" I just shrugged, "I don't really know."

_Barri POV_

Lucas came back a couple of minutes later with a bowl of beef stew and a baguette. I frowned with a tiny sigh, "I'm sorry... I still don't remember anything." "That's all right, you'll remember when you really need to." I ripped part of the bread and put it in my mouth, from the taste I could tell it was freshly made. "Why'm I sleeping in the attic?", I asked. "Oh, well we had a similar problem where the whole village thought my brother was dead for ten years. He was actually stuck on an island and he came back, but we didn't tell anyone. One of my friends came to visit when Claus was walking around the house... it was a really big mess. We had to lie and say he had just washed up on shore and came the night before, even though that happened two years ago.", Lucas explained to me. "Oh, I get it. So then... how'd I "die"?" Lucas didn't seem to comfortable with that question, but he answered anyway. "You were trying to protect me, you hurt yourself in the process and..." I could tell he didn't want to talk about it, so I stopped him there, "It's okay, I get it." I continued to eat the potatoes in the stew, I didn't want to overload him with questions.

_Lucas POV_

After his lunch, Barri went right back to sleep. I guessed he must still be tired and exhausted, at least Cluas had been able to heal his wound. The ravenette was warmly bundled under the sheets with a pure air of serenity surrounding him. Though I couldn't help but worry about the boy.

_I really hope he'll be all right like this..._

* * *

Barri: Wow, I'm way different than I used to be.

Andrew: Yeah, I'd let you in on what's going on, but then you'd be mad, but confused and relieved at the same time.

Barri: ... What?

Andrew: It's complicated.

Duster: I don't even want to know.

Andrew: That's quite right. Well, thank you for reading this. Please review to tell me what you thought about this (even thought it was short), have bucket-less day!


	2. Chapter Two: My Friend

Andrew: Hurpy-Durpy Thanksgiving if you are of the American!

Duster: Hurpy-Derpy?

Kumatora: Again, I'm not even surprised anymore.

Lucas: (ignoring the nonsense) Time to get the chapter going!

**_DISCLAIMER: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHH AHAHHAHHAAAAA! (deep breath) No._**

Kumatora: On with this story already!

* * *

_December 15th, Claus POV_

Lucas had to go out to see Duster and Kumatora, I could tell he really didn't want to leave, but he had to tell them about Barri. I watched over the kid for a while until he woke up. He was... really weird. He didn't curse me out for being in the same room as him or try to throw me down the ladder. In anything, he was just extremely quiet. His voice was a little deeper that I remembered, but he spoke like a timid mouse. He asked me to help look through the boxes filled with his things, so I did that.

"Um, Claus? D'you know what this is?" He held up an auburn, leather-bound journal sealed with a band of a darker shade. It looked familiar, but it took me a few moments to figure out what it was. "Oh, I think Lucas gave that to you a while ago. You used to shut yourself in your room and write in it a lot." He leafed through a couple pages, he puffed his cheeks out slightly with confused eyes, "We're psychics?" "Yeah, like... with telekinesis and special powers, that kind of thing." The tip of my index finger let out a pale orange glow. A nearby stack of novels rose up from a box, I wagged my finger to the left to set the books on the floor. "That's one kind of thing we can do; you, me, Lucas, and this princess we know called Kumatora." _"That's really weird..." _"I guess it is, but not so much when you get used to it." There was another vexed look, "You're a mind-reader?" A small tinge of embarrassment touched my cheeks as my gaze shied away from the boy, "Sorry, I don't know how to control that, I just... hear what people say in their heads all the time. That's kind of why I don't hang around the villagers a lot." I was shocked by the ravenette's indifferent shrug, "That's okay, I don't really mind. I don't have anything to hide from you, so it doesn't really matter..."

_He's so different, like he's a whole other person now... _Barri returned to shifting through his items, then he pulled out another interesting thing. "What's this?" In his hand was a plush doll. The stitches that held it together contrasted with the ebony fabric that looked quite soft. It looked almost like a voodoo doll, that was kind of creepy, but not as much as its face. The eyes looked like they'd been scribbled on with a white pen, giving them an empty, soulless feel. The mouth formed an abnormally large grin, black thread zigzagged the insides, giving it the appearance of jagged, razor-sharp teeth. _What the hell...? _"Never seen it before, it looks scary though..." He gave a long sigh, "I thought I'd remember something, but I can't..." "Don't worry, you don't have to rush. Just give it some time."

_Barri POV_

Claus said he was getting tired from being around books, so he went to his room to take a nap. I decided to investigate my old journal. After getting a few pages in, I learned a few things about my former self. I was vulgar. Extremely vulgar. I also used to be quick-tempered (_"I'd be happy if Claus would just shut the fuck up for once!"_) and a bit rude (_"She's always nagging about my PSI control, blah blah, god she's so annoying."_). With all those details, I don't think I could ever have fit that description. If anything, I was the complete opposite. _I really do wonder what my life was like before..._

"I'm lonely." There was a tiny voice, so small and almost inaudible. "Who's there?", I asked. "Just me.", the direction of the sound came from the doll on my bed, the one from earlier. I was curious, I picked it up, "Why're you so lonely?" "I had a friend once. He did a lot of traveling to try and save people, but then he died. I miss him a lot. You remind me of him, he was really nice like you.", said the doll. "Well... I can be your friend so you're not so lonely." "Okay," whispered the doll, "Please don't be scared of me, people always used to be when they saw me." I shook my head, "I'm not scared, I really like you. My name's Barri, what's your name?"

"Zero. My name is Zero."

* * *

Barri: Does anyone else notice that-(mouth covered)

Andrew: Haha, oh Barri, let the nice people figure things out for themselves. It's funny to watch them get confused.

Barri: Okay, whatever flies your balloon...

Duster: (concentrating) ... Oh! I get it, I won't say anything since I'll most likely get shipped to Europe again.

Andrew: Yes, yes you will. Okay, thanks for reading, goodbye, have a nice day/holiday/whatever.


	3. Chapter Three: What's in a Name?

Andrew: (laughs)

Barri: What?

Andrew: This is the closest thing you guys are getting to a Christmas special, and there's actually a Christmas chapter in this story. Seeing how my schedule is, it won't even be up for a few weeks, so it'll just be really awkward.

Lucas: Well, that will be awkward.

Barri: Yeah, but you said you wouldn't update until after your finals, so...

Andrew: Ugh, don't remind me.

_**DISCLAIMER: Owning this series and me are like Superman and Kryptonite, we don't go together.**_

Andrew: Ugh, on with the fucking story.

* * *

_December 16th, Barri POV_

I don't remember how I got to this forest dyed in dark blue, I just woke from where I slept on an old stump. All of my senses were fuzzy, as though this was all a dream. "How'd I get out of the attic?", I wondered. Whispers filled the hollow trees and silent wind, seeping through my ears and into my head._ What's going on, I'm hearing things. Ugh!_ I felt a rush of soreness in my head as I shakily stood. "Wh-where's this place? It's so strange..." A cherry red mailbox in the middle of some trees caught my attention, I shuffled over to it to search its contents. I reached my hand in and pulled out a large bundle of letters. For some reason, they all seemed to discuss me and someone without a name except for the first one, the name was scratched out in what I assumed was red ink. Some other words were also blotched out by clumps of ink.

The boy named XXXX fell into a deep sleep for a very long time.

The boy with no name was born.

The boy with no name was hurt.

The boy with no name was unloved.

The boy with no name tried to run away.

The boy with no name XXXXXX again.

The boy with no name was taken in.

The boy with no name was bullied.

The boy with no name was reached out to.

The boy named Barri made a friend.

The boy named Barri XXXXXX his friend.

The boy named Barri hated everyone.

The boy named Barri wanted to XXX.

The boy named Barri met someone like him.

The boy named Barri was cared for.

The boy named Barri found a place to call home.

The boy named Barri learned some bad magic.

The boy named Barri was a lier.

The boy named Barri went insane.

The boy named Barri XXXXXX little animals.

The boy named Barri wanted to XXXX everyone he loved.

The boy named Barri wanted to destroy it all.

The boy named Barri bro-

"You shouldn't stay in the forest alone."

I swiveled to the direction the quaint and soft voice had come from. The noises in my head slowly died down when I laid eyes on the little boy in the black cap. He seemed to have a calm air about him and could be no older than six years old. He held a small doll in his hands that reminded me of Zero, only he had a white body and dark strings, along with a stretched frown instead of a toothy grin. Though something that struck me very odd about him was that he could easily pass for being my younger brother. "If you're alone in this forest," he said to me, "Then you'll go mad and the Darke will steal your soul." "Darke...?" "He's a bad person and he wants to take your soul. Everyone in Magicant is afraid of him, so they're hiding in their homes. Come on, you can follow me." With tiny, frozen fingers, I was led through the forest by the mystery boy. _Magicant? What's he talking about?_

Our destination had been reached when we took refuge inside of a small, yellow cottage in the shape of a seashell. _These things just keep getting weirder..._ We sat on a pale love seat couch together, the stranger just stared out the window with a neutral expression. "Where are we?", I asked curiously. "This is your Magicant," explained the boy, "You could call it a place of make believe, but it's actually real. Though it's all in your mind." "All in my mind?" _How could I ever come up with something like this? _"So... who are you then? You look just like me but..."

The boy let a frown crease his features, "I wish I could tell you myself, but I can't. If you can solve three riddles I give you, then you will know." _Riddles? Maybe I did come up with this. _"O-Okay, it's a deal." He looked at me with a soft smile and kind eyes, "All right then. This word can be used and spelled in two different ways. One is used for the senses, the second would refer to you. This word is the latter of the two. What is the word?"

v(-_-)v

My eyes flashed open with a sharp gasp. My sheets tangled and clung to my sweaty legs. I buried my face into my pillow with a breathy sigh, "Was it... just a dream?"

_Lucas POV_

I took Kumatora and Duster to visit Barri in the afternoon, the teen seemed happy since he was sprawled on the floor with a book resting over his face when we found him. The couple was surprised to see how much the boy had grown, but I couldn't blame them (he was taller than Kumatora, though she's relatively short). We spent a little time together, ate some nut bread and talked a bit. Kumatora suggested that she could take Barri up to the mountains like they did before, he had no objections to that and seemed excited to leave the house tomorrow. They left around four o'clock, they said something about getting a Christmas tree for Kumatora's cottage.

Barri frowned at all the novels and papers all over the floor, staring at the items with distaste. "How'd I get this place so messy? Oh well.", he sighed. His hands let out a pale violet glow as his belongings organized themselves in the boxes. "You know how to use your powers?", I asked the young psychic. "Yeah, I saw Claus do it before. I thought it didn't look that hard, so I just started practicing myself." _He's such a smart kid. No wonder I had so much trouble keeping secrets from him before._

* * *

Andrew: By the time this is up, I'll be on winter break for almost two and a half weeks. No school 'til the 9th, woo!

Barri: Lucky you, so what are you doing for Christmas?

Andrew: I'm gonna get my journal, my planning journal, and write the fuck out of 'em, woot! I want to get at least one chapter for my Professor Layton stories, my Pokémon fic, and this one even though I'm already up to chapter nine and it's going to have like fifteen or sixteen chappies. so I'm half way there already!

Lucas: That's... oddly productive for you.

Kumatora: Like hell it is.

Duster: That really is surprising because you're such a procrastinator. Look at that Kingdom Hearts story.

Andrew: Shut up, I just haven't been in a Kingdom Hearts mood lately because 385/2 has made me have rage. Anyways... (gets the Santa hat) I would like to wish you all a Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, Happy Kwanzaa and what ever you do or don't celebrate. Thanks for reading.


	4. Chapter Four: Confusion and Deceit

Andrew: (looking in notebook) Holy crap, I cannot beleive what I just did.

Lucas: What?

Andrew: I just finished this entire story today, and just so you know, it's the fifth of January.

Duster: Wait, what?!

Andrew: I am just as surprised as you, I didn't think I could actually do it.

Barri: Well... that's interesting.

Andrew: You don't even know the half of it. So, enough of that, I should have all the chapters out by the fifth of April, so you've got that to look forward to.

**_DISCLAIMER: Screw owning this series, I have fanfiction_**s.

Kumatora: On with the story.

* * *

_December 17th, Barri POV_

Claus and Kumatora took me outside, they said something about PSI, but I was more excited about getting out of the house. We traveled to a very mountainous area early in the morning so that we would be alone and the villagers didn't notice us.

"All right, Goldeyes," Kumatora announced, "Let's start with something simple. Shields are good for defense and whatever, and they're pretty strong. Follow my example, Shield alpha." A force field like dome of a pale verdant hue surrounded the princess, she motioned towards me, "Now you try." I focused as well as I could, scrunching my face up a bit, until a transparent dome with some reds and yellows surrounded me. "Like this?", I asked. "That's weird," Claus commented, "You didn't have to use a spell." "What'd you mean?" Well, normally you have to say a spell to get a PSI technique to work," the pinkette explained, "Usually if you don't say it, there's no effect." _Really? Wow, either I'm just wierd or a really good psychic..._

v(-_-)v

Kumatora taught me how to use Brainshock and Freeze (I don't know the form or "stage" they are, but she said the had to be at least a high beta or a low gamma) and next time Lucas will come with us and show me how to use Love and Flash, they're supposed to be rare and special, I think. She's going to take me with back with her a couple times a week, so I'll be able to go outside, at least. We got back home before the villagers could wake up and see us (or mainly me), and since Lucas was still sleeping when we got back (though for some reason, he was on the floor), we were careful to be quiet until he got up. We had lunch together around twelve, I think they ate with me in the attic so I didn't feel lonely. Speaking of lonely, Zero was fairly quiet since the last time I talked to him, but he's very good company when no one else is around. I still wonder if he's happy being my friend.

When we were eating, Claus made a few jokes about Lucas's disheveled bedhead, the blue-eyed man just shrugged to his brother's silly comments. I was puzzled by their behavior, ever since I read a few passages from my old notebook. Apparently, I wrote how Lucas was a complete worry wart and freaks out at every little thing. Though he was always smiling and happy, even for "stupid" things. The way I see him, he's completely laid back and nearly monotonous. Claus on the other hand was described as annoying and... a word I'd rather not say, but he's very funny in my opinion and always kind to me. I shook my head with a sigh, _Maybe I was just crazy before..._

_December 20th_

I fell asleep reading a book, I think, that's how I returned to Magicant once more. I wasn't in the forest this time, but instead a dry, magenta grassland. The sky seemed to shine a pale shade of mauve, that was probably the most normal thing I would see in this place. Noname (my younger look alike, I have decided to call him for now) wasn't with me either, so I decided to wander by myself. I don't know how long I walked in the tall greass, though it felt like a long time. I wasn't paying much attention to where I was, or where I was going, though the collision with a soft object to my shoe brought me out of my brain deadness. Betewwn the blades there was a brown jack rabbit, heavily mutilated with stab wounds on it's chest. Beside it laid a wooden stake caked in dried blood. I reached out to the abused animal, but something invisible seemed to repel my hand. "You killed me. I hate you.", said the rabbit before disappearing into nothing.

Without warning, a gaiant pit opend beneath me and I began to plummet. I wasn't scared though, I felt more tired than anything. My feet touched solid ground, but I wasn't at the bottom of a hole. My surroundings resembled a baby boy's nursery, the pale sky wallpaper and mini baseball bat in the corner gave it away. Beside a rocking cradle stood a yound couple. They seemed to be very happy together with their small child. I could hear them whispering and quietly laughing, careful not to wake their son.

"-will probably be just like you, outgoing and strong.", giggled the mother. "Really? Jeff told me the same thing. I kind of thought so too." There was a soft ring that sounded through out the house, the dark haired man smiled, adjusting his baseball cap, "Sound's like mom's here, she's been dying to see the baby."

v(-_-)v

I opened my eyes to discover I was back in the real world, seeing as Akai's whiskers tickled the side of my neck. It was rare for the cat to visit me, but he was good company, even if he didn't speak much. I yawned, letting a hand carefully stroke his coat, "Thanks for waking me up..." He curled to my side, his content purrs massaging my stomach. my head sank back into the pillow, I sighed loudly, "Why did those people feel so familiar...?"

v(-_-)v

Lucas came to see me for a while in the afternoon while I was reading a novel. He didn't disturb my activity, he just sat next to me at the edge of my bed. He didn't say anything, so I set my book down to start a conversation, there was something I wanted to ask him. "Lucas," I began hesitantly, "Do you know what my parents were like?" I picked up on some of the doubt and unsureness in his normally unreadable expression. "Your father died before you were born and your mother was abusive and treated you unkindly.", he stated bluntly. "That's... that's awful... What about your parents, what were they like?", I asked curiously. The blonde's mood seemed to lighten slightly as he spoke, "I loved them a lot. Mom was always nice and help people all the time. She used to go out and pick sunflowers for us when we were sick. My dad was nice and a little strict too, but only when Claus tried to throw his hat down the well."

It was rare to see him smile, it was a bit melancoly, but he looked happy to remenice about his family. It looked much more natrual for him to smile. "Christmas is almost here," he said, "Is there anything you want?" I picked up my book with a playful grin, "Can't say, it's a secret. If I tell you, it won't come true."

_I just want everyone to be happy._

* * *

Andrew: Not going to say anything.

Barri: You... you just said something.

Andrew: You know what I mean.

Kumatora: I actually got screen time, so I'm good.

Duster: How much do you want to bet that's not happening for a while?

Andrew: Heh, a lot. Thank you for reading, and have a good day, madam or sir.


	5. Chapter Five: Other Side of the Mirror

Andrew: Ugh, I have to go back to school.

Kumatora: School is good for you, you learn things.

Andrew: I'm fine with that, it's the people I hate. They're really obnoxious.

Kumatora: _You're _calling someone obnoxious?

Andrew: Exactly. Well, blah blah, disclaimer thing.

_**DISCLAIMER: Not even Shenron can grant that wish.**_

Lucas: On with the story.

* * *

_December 23, Barri POV_

Claus took me to see the Dragos on the plateau a few days ago, he could tell I was kind of bored being stuck in the attic, he said. I had a lot of fun with the large lizard-like animals, Claus even taught me how to ram into them (I'm not sure why, but they seem to like it). After a while, we plopped on the ground, laughing and out of breath from the play-fighting. I was surprised when Claus started asking if I ever felt like going out of the attic more often. Of course I did, I told him, I wished I could get out more often because of how I always had to hide. I almost banged my foot on a nearby boulder when I heard him say he would give me permission to sneak out at night when everyone is asleep. I thought he was joking, but he assured me he wasn't. As long as I didn't tell Lucas and I stayed out of the villager's sights, I could go.

Tonight, I wanted to come back to where Lucas found me, Oshoe Castle. I wanted to see if I could find any info about why I was there and what had happened to me. I returned to the site, but there was nothing that could help me in my search. A few friendly dead people (who didn't even scare me in the slightest, oddly enough) talked to me for a while and let me play the piano in the dining room with them (according to them, I have the hands of a pianist). Before leaving that area, they taught me how to play a short song. I forgot the title, but it reminded me of an eerie music box, though I'm not sure if that makes any sense. My search led me up to a forgotten spiral staircase into a small tower, vacant of life and death. Aside from the dust and cobwebs, the broken mirror that stood on one leg and what I identified as traces of a few old and dried blood drops caught my attention. _Have I been here before? This room feels so familiar..._ My eyes shifted to the lone window. I frowned, as if I had expected someone or something to be there. _This place... reminds me of Claus for some reason. I... I feel like something bad happened here..._

I walked over to the mirror, letting my hand rest on the side of the jagged edges. I looked into the eyes of my reflection... then I started to cry. I had no way to explain what had come over me, it was just so sudden. A large wave of depression and self-hatred washed over me, though... they felt like someone else's emotions, not completely my own. I retracted my hands and brought them both to cover my ears as I dropped to the stone floor. I could hear voices echoing in my head as the tears flooded my eyes.

_"Thank god you're alive, you had me worried. I was scared that I killed you. Sorry..."_

_"Wh-what's wrong with you...?"  
_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"You usually act like and a-asshole, and now you're p-pretending to care about me being hurt. You don't make any sense, but I will admit you're a good actor..."_

_"Why would I pretend? _You're _the one not making any sense. I do care, why don't you understand?"_

I shook my head as I loudly hiccupped, my mind was too boggled to understand why I was hearing these voices.

_"I'm sorry if I upset you, it's something I can't control."_

_"SHUT UP, STOP APOLOGIZING! I NEVER ASKED FOR YOU TO HELP OR CARE! WHY DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND?!"_

_"... I don't understand? Is that what you really think? I know why you act like this, I've heard your thoughts enough to figure some things out. You push people away all the time, and don't ant anyone to get close to you. You keep everything to yourself, not even telling a single person how you really feel, what you want. You'll even act like a little jerk just to keep everyone away if you have to. I know-"_

"SHUT UP, GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"

I was quick to get on my feet and race down the stone steps of the tower. Needless to say, I wasn't going back to that tower again.

_December 24, Lucas POV_

I frowned at the tiny boxes in front of me. I hid them under my bead with a small huff. _It's not like I know how to make anything else, and I don't just want to get something from the bazar. Oh well, there's not much else I can do.__  
_

_Claus POV_

Ever since this morning, Barri has been acting strange. Well, stranger than usual. The kid's been acting jittery and freaked about about something. He wouldn't say a thing to my brother (who's locked in his room right now doing who knows what) and he won't even look at me. He was fine yesterday, so I don't really know what could be wrong with him.

He sat squished into the corner of his room, (he said they make him feel safe, weird) draped in blankets on the bed as his pencil scratched in his notebook. I would catch him stealing a glance at me when he thought I wasn't watching, only to go back to his journal when he saw I noticed him. _This is getting a bit out of hand..._ "Barri, are you sure you're all right?"

"I'm fine, it's just... nevermind.", he muttered, sinking further into his sheets. I put an arm around his shoulders and gave him a tiny nudge, "Come on, you can tell me." _"Maybe I should...__"_ He lightly fidgeted with the corner of a blank page and wore a tiny frown, "Well, it's just... have I ever gotten really mad at you? You know, how I was before." _That... of all things, I did not expect that._

"Yeah, all the time. I'd say "hi" and you'd say "go jump off a cliff". I wasn't sure if you were bipolar, or if you just hated me. Probably both.", I chuckled playfully. He looked down at his knees awkwardly, "Oh... I'm sorry. If I yelled at you or... said anything that might've hurt you... I don't think I really meant it." I gave him a little squeeze, that got a nervous giggle out of him. "Don't worry, I never took it to heart. You were just really confused is all."

* * *

Andrew: Yay, another chapter, hopefully the website actually saves it, unlike it has before.

Kumatora: That's nice, so when are Duster and I going to be in this?

Andrew: ... What is the last letter of the alphabet? Hint: It's not z.

Duster: We're never getting an answer, are we?

Lucas: I would assume no.

Barri: Um, we hope you all liked this chapter, and we hope you look forward to the next one. See you later.


	6. Chapter Six: Not So Jolly Holiday

Andrew: I feel like posting a drawing or something to my deviantart account since I made an account a while ago for no particular reason.

Barri: Why don't you?

Andrew: Because I'm laaaaazy.

Lucas: It's sad, but true.

Andrew: Well, you don't have to be so blunt about it!

Lucas: (shrugs)

**_DISCLAIMER: If I had an ice-cream cone for every time I've owned this series... then I'd be a sad panda. I'm a sad panda._**

Kumatora: On with the story!

* * *

_XXXXXXX XX, XXXX POV_

I could hear an odd sound. It was almost like a heartbeat, though it just wasn't the same. It just kept going. Beep. Beep. Beep. My dark surroundings became lighter, though my vision was blurred. I'm not completely sure, but I think I saw a silhouette. They said something to me. They said-

_December 25, Barri POV_

"Wake up, sleepyhead!"

I lazily blinked my eyes at the twins by my bedside, then turned over on the mattress, "Noooo, I wanna sleep..." Claus, being as stubborn as I was, scooped me up from the bed by my torso and dragged me off the sheets, "C'mon, it's Christmas! You can sleep later!" I stopped him from nearly splitting me in half and sat down on my pillow. "Okay, you win," I yawned, then frowned, "Oh, I forgot to get you guys something. I'm sorry." Lucas shrugged, "You're here, that's a good enough gift for us." Claus picked up a festive box I hadn't noticed was on the floor, he handed it to me, "Here, from Claus, but not Santa."

I pulled off the green ribbon and removed the lid, I was met with an ebony, leather-bound pad held together with a spiral. "I thought you'd like it since I see you making doodles all the time." "Thanks Claus, I almost ran out of paper, this is great.", I said with a little laugh. "And for you", announced the ginger to his brother, "I'll teach you how to bake red velvet cake since you've been hassling me for my recipe." "That sounds fun.", came the plain answer. _Now I feel kind of bad about not getting them anything..._

Lucas, who had his hands hidden behind his back, held out two tiny boxes for me and Claus. We carefully opened out gifts, though what we found was a bit surprising. In our boxes, there was a tiny paper doll. Claus's had bright emerald dots for eyes, cartoonish looking vermillion, paper hair along with clothes similar to the ones he normally wore. The one I received resembled me as well, I found it quite adorable. "They're charms," the stoic male explained bashfully, "I have one too. They're for a charm I read about somewhere that bond people together. I wanted to make something, and this was the best thing I could think of..." "That's okay, I really like them.", I reassured the sulking psychic. "Yeah", Claus agreeded, "Don't be such a downer. C'mon and help me make some more drinks."

v(-_-)v

I had another strange dream. I fell asleep before it happened, I think Lucas, Claus, and I were all drinking hot cocoa and we all passed out on the attic floor. The dream was a bit fuzzy and somewhat difficult to understand, but from what I saw, it was not a pretty sight. A large number of people in pink suits and boar-like helmets crowded the inside of a small living room. The mother of the baby was face down in a pool of blood, her eyes wide open with permanent fear. The father struggled against the people trying to contain him. He shot off violet blasts of energy, but stopped when a soldier pressed a gun to the back of his head and pulled the trigger. A dark-haired boy in a black cap who could be no older than six was being dragged down the stairs kicking and screaming, _"No, let me go! Mom! Dad! Help, somebody!" _A blow to the back of his neck knocked him unconscious. Within an instant, one by one the pig men disappeared along with the little boy, leaving behind the dead family.

* * *

Andrew: What did I tell you? Awkward. Really short too. Oh well.

Claus: I am so impressed you didn't go all out with the Santa jokes.

Andrew: Well, you're not supposed to be extremely punny. Well, not now at least. Or in this place. To the reader, this will not make any sense until a later time, and I mean _much_ later. But when you _do_ know what I'm talking about, you are just going to be like, "Holy shit, this guy right here. He is amazing." No jokes.

Kumatora: I did not listen to a thing you just said, and I don't really care.

Andrew: Sucks for you then.

Duster: (rolls eyes) You guys act like kids. So, thank you all for reading, and have a day not being tormented by these people.


	7. Chapter Seven: New Years, Old Secrets

Andrew: (quietly singing) I am soooo fucking tired~! Haven't slept in days~! I feel like stabbing something, oh how I can count the waaaaays~!

Claus: You sure you're going to be all right.

Andrew: Fan-tucking-fastic.

Barri: Take sleeping pills or something.

Andrew: (laughs) Oh silly person, if only it were that simple. Whatever, disclamerajfljalkdjfadljer thing. Yeah.

**_DISCLAIMER: Mother 3, Why you no love me?!_**

Kumatora: On with the story.

* * *

_December 28, Claus POV_

"Oh great," I puffed out a tiny breath, glaring at the catastrophe of a tornado my room was submerged within, "I swear I've got to develop OCD or else I'll be buried under all the crap in here." I got started on clearing the hell, aka, my bedroom with a few groans from the antagonizing work. My dearest little Akai decided to peek into my room with his soft button nose pushing the door open. "Hey there little guy.", I waved to him, glad to have some form of distraction. He rubbed the top of his furry head against my pant leg with a low hum.

_Ugh, I've really got to stop procrastinating. _I shifted through a pile of shirts and pants, but then my hand bumped into something with a slightly more solid material. I reached and pulled out the mystery object, my eyes became wide at the sight of the black baseball cap. _This is... his hat. Wait... _The hat slipped out of my hand, I remembered a face that I think would have been better left forgotten. _That's crazy, he can't be... _

_Barri POV_

I visited Magicant in the afternoon of my own free will. I wanted to see Noname again, I figured out his first riddle. I appeared in his house where he sat in a chair drinking some auburn-crimson liquid, I wasn't sure if it was tea or fruit juice. He smiled at me, "You solved it, right?" "I. That's my answer." "You got that one right, I'm impressed.", he giggled lightly, "I'll tell you the next one quickly, someone is going to wake you up soon." "Okay." "My first is in apple, but not in lime. My second is in muffle and make, but never in life. What am I?"

_December 31_

"I'm sorry we can't stay with you," Lucas frowned, "The villagers will be suspicious if we don't go to the festival." I shrugged, "That's okay, I'll be fine here. You two just go and have fun." He seemed hesitant, but he eventually just thought it best to leave me be. He and Claus descended down the ladder, the latter twin shooting a knowing smile and wink my way before leaving.

_v(-_-)v_

_Thank god Kuma taught me how to use Teleport._, I thought to myself, hopping up a large tree in the Sunshine Forest. Once I found a stable branch to perch on, I brushed the snow off my coat and pants so I could sit more comfortably and watch the fireworks show. Bright flares flashed up into the sky, then burst into lights that shone like a million falling stars before disappearing into nothing. It was calming to watch them all going up one by one then fading away, but I did feel a bit sad because I couldn't be with Lucas and Claus. _Mh, I wish I didn't have to be "dead"..._

"Hey, down here!"

I took a glance down, tilting my head with curiosity, "Claus? Why're you here?" He shrugged, "I figured you'd be out here. Besides, the villagers are used to me disappearing and coming back at random times, so they won't really see it as odd." "Oh, all right. Let me get down to see you." I was careful not to slip on the icy twigs beneath my feet, though I nearly lost my footing at the last branch. Thank god the fall was only a few feet to the ground and Claus had been able to catch me from where he had stood before I got a face full of snow. "Careful, you don't want to get more amnesia.", the psychic chuckled playfully. I hopped out of his arms with a tiny huff, "Sorry, I'm such a klutz." "There's a first time for everything." I leaned against the large oak and looked over to Claus, "So why'd you want to come see me? You should go back and have fun." He put an arm around my shoulders and ruffled my air affectionately, "Do you really think I'd let you spend New Years all by yourself? I might look dense sometimes, but it was obvious you were down about being alone." _He could actually tell? _"Of course I could," he said, feeling a little hurt, "C'mon, let's go." "Huh? Where are we going?"

_v(-_-)v_

"So Lucas knows them?", I asked, my voice echoing through the rock tunnel along with our footsteps, "Yeah, they're supposed to be really friendly and love strangers too. They also know how to throw a party." They cave seemed to be coming to an end when we viewed the rainbow of lights coming from the exit. Our eyes were met with tiny, odd house structures and bushes draped in lights and festive decorations everywhere. The inhabitants were all similar, a light peach color with macro sized noses, along with a red bow tied to their single strands of dark hair. They immediately took notice of our presence and instantly warmed up to us.

"ViSiToRs, ZoOm!"

"BoInG dInG, NeW yEaRs PaRty!"

"We ZoOm FuN hAvE!"

And so, they led us further into their small and strange little village to celebrate the new year together.

_v(-_-)v_

The offered us some of their coffee (even though it was a bit late) by the pink hot spring. The texture was a perfect mix of creamy, and the aftertaste was neither too bitter nor sweet. "Seems like they've taken a liking to you.", laughed my guardian. It was true, a handful of the chose to gather around me, a few of the guys even got cozy on my lap. "Heh, I guess I'm kind of popular.", I meekly giggled. "Of course, what isn't there to like about you? You're the brightest kid I've ever met." All of us sat quietly, watching the sky light up from surrounding towns. I grimaced with a sigh, "I kind of wish Lucas was was with us." "Yeah, he's probably bored to death without us." _That reminds me..._

"Claus, do you think that Lucas has... changed?", I asked hesitantly. The red-head turned to me with confusion in his eye, "What do you mean?" "Well... did he become different... after I "died"? In my old journal, I said some things about him and well... the way I described him was like he was someone else entirely." He respired with slight strain as his hand tightened over his cup, "Oh... that. Yeah, he did change. A lot. When you were gone, he became depressed for a while. He cared about you, like you were his real little brother; it hit him really hard when we thought you died. He shut himself up for months and would barely say a word to anyone. I finally knocked some sense into him to get him out of it, but he still wasn't the same afterwards. Even though you're here now, he still isn't his old self, it makes me a bit worried..."

I bit my tounge, looking down into my cooling beverage. _I had no idea that I was that important to them... _Claus lightly nudged my side, "It's okay, it isn't your fault. C'mon, let's just have fun and watch the fireworks."

_January 1st, Claus POV_

As soon as four in the morning hit, Tazmily's lights died out and the villager's returned to their homes, we wasted no time in racing back home. Lucas was in the living room passed out on the couch, I bet Kumatora must've gotten him to drink since he's usually a happy drunk. Barri was on his way back to the attic, but then I remembered something I'd wanted to ask him about, even though I knew it was a terrible idea. "Hey Barri?" He stopped half way up the ladder and looked back at me, "Huh? is there something wrong?" "I wanted to know... does the word Pigmask seem familiar to you in any way?" _"Pigmask...? I can't really think of anything at all." _"No," he shook his head, "Not at all. Why do you ask?" _I must be crazy, there's no way it could have been..._

"It's nothing, don't worry."

* * *

Andrew: Heh heh. Oh, some major stuff is going to go down. Get your umbrellas ready for the 70% chance of shit storms coming this way.

Duster: Thank you, Romano, for that mental image. We really appreciate it.

Claus: That's nice, I'm gonna go now.

Kumatora: Why?

Claus: After the half way point of this story, I get kinda pissed off because of what this guy does. (points to Andrew) I'll probably want to punch him in the face, so I'm just going to avoid that.

Lucas: Is what he does that bad?

Claus: You have no idea. Later. (leaves)

AllExceptAndrew: Is it really that ba-

Andrew: (quickly speaking) That's all the time we've got now! Leave a review and thanks for reading!


	8. Chapter Eight: The Second Commander

Andrew: Yeah, 'nother chapter, yeah!

Kumatora: Seriously, I want to know what you did tha-

Andrew: Blahblahblahblahblah. Cookies.

Lucas: We won't tell the readers, if we did then this story wouldn't get any readers.

Andrew: Hm... you have a point. Fine, I'll tell you guys. (takes out strawberry) I'll let you have this strawberry if you keep it a secret.

Kumatora: (rolls eyes) Death Note addict.

**_DISCLAIMER: Why don't I own this series? Because shut up._**

Andrew: On with the story.

* * *

_January 3rd, Barri POV_

What Claus said to me the other night kept popping up in my mind. I decided to skim through my journal to see if I had missed something about the "Pigmasks" he spoke of. From my notes, (I don't know how I missed this) I discovered that they almost destroyed the world with a dragon, Claus was once forced to fight for them, and that they were the reason that Lucas and Claus's mother died. _Oh my god, this is horrible... Huh? What's this?_ In tiny handwriting off to the side, there seemed to be a few sentences about the Pigmask's appearance said to be described by Lucas. Beside that, there was a doodle matching the description that seemed quite familiar. _If I look at this the right way... it looks a bit like those soldiers from that dream I had! Maybe... maybe I should tell Claus about it, he might know something._

_Claus POV_

"What?"

Okay, no. Just no, no, fucking no! This is _not_ happening right now! I just _had _to open my fucking mouth and ask him, didn't I?

"Yeah, it was kind of a strange dream and it was bothering me for a while. I found something about them in my journal and thought I'd tell you since you asked..." The boy began to fidget under my intense, dumbfounded gaze, neurotically twiddling his thumbs. "Um, C-Claus? Are you okay? Y-You look like you're going to be sick..." _Holy shit... so it really is him..._ I shook my head with a shaky sigh, "I-It's nothing, it must've been something I ate."

I didn't have to read his mind to know he didn't believe me.

_January 5th_

I shut myself up in my room in the after noon, the strain on my mind was tiring me quickly. I turned over on my stiff mattress, glaring at the black cap the mahogany nightstand donned. _I can't believe I never put it together. Now that I think more on it, the whole scenario makes sense. I just wish I could have caught the signs earlier that Barri was actually _him_._

_Many years in the past_

_When I was a commander of the Pigmask Army, I never had control. I could still think and feel emotions like any other person, but my body was just Porky's lifeless puppet as far as anyone could tell. Even when I was ordered to kill, I would scream violently on the inside, fight to tell them no, but I didn't have the power to stop myself no matter what I did. I was just too weak._

_During my first couple of months as the "commander", I have a small memory of walking down a corridor at HQ, on my way to send a report from the Chimera Lab. The previous few days, I heard some gossip amongst some of the lower ranks (though the "commander" never bothered to interfere). There was a rumor going around that there would be another PSI user. Another "commander" to work under me. I kept tabs on any info I heard, though it wasn't much. Apparently, he was the son of "King" Porky's arch nemeses. The reason _why_ he was joining the Pigmask Army was never revealed, but it was more obvious to me than those morons. I still can't believe there are people sick enough to turn little kids into killing machines._

_I took notice of three figures walking to the opposite side of the hall, two were fairly nervous looking Pigmask Majors trailing behind a tiny boy in a black cap. He kept his head down and showed no sign of emotion besides a blank stare, just like the one I wore on the outside. I think that must be him... The "commander" kept on walking, paying no mind to my thoughts or hinting at any signs of changing his path. That ws normal to me by now. I passed by the small group, then I thought I heard something. I could have sworn the "commander" stopped for a split second, almost turning to the boy, but not quite. There had been a tiny and frail voice that weakly spoke, only two words echoed in my head._

_"Help me."_

* * *

Andrew: ... And that is what's going to go down. Anything to add on that?

Barri: ... That was... I really want to say that's bad, but at the same time it's not, but... This is more confusing than I thought it would be.

Lucas: If I was a violent person, I would do a large number of unspeakable acts to you. Then afterwards I'd buy you that Persona game you've wanted for a while.

Kumatora: I'm with Lucas on this one, only I'd be the one to buy you Ramune and then break the bottle over your head just because I don't like you.

Duster: I see why Claus left, and I think I'm just gonna go now too. (leaves)

Andrew: Yup, those are kind of the reactions I expected and things went better than I thought they would, considering my face is still intact.

(InsertNameOfReader): Hey, what'd you tell them?!

Andrew: You'll just have to keep reading as the updates come each week, muahahahahaha!


	9. Chapter Nine: A Walk Down Dream Forest

Lucas: Today is Thursday, so why are you updating today?

Andrew: Heh, well today is the 14th of February, so I'm just giving everyone a great big present.

Kumatora: Bullshit, I know _why_ you're posting today. You're kind of an ass for it too.

Andrew: (laughs) Yeah, you're right. (to reader) You won't get the significance of this until the last couple of chapters. You'll understand when you get to that point though.

Salsa: (monkey noise)

Andrew: Um, when did you get here?

Salsa: (monkey noise)

Andrew: Iiiinteresting! That must have been hectic.

**_DISCLAIMER: Give me a F! Give me a R! Give me an I! Give me a G! Give me a N! Give me an O! What does that spell? Frig no!_**

Salsa: (monkey noise)

* * *

_January 15, Claus POV_

I placed the straw basket filled with winter flowers beside the winged gravestone marked, "Jake Sevi Rivers 3021-3033, Brave and Kind". I watched my breath convert into icy mist, wiping off the snowflakes off my cheeks that were already as fiery as my hair. _I still wonder what happened to that strange kid, I don't think he's ever coming back. I hope he got to see his friend again..._

_January 17, Barri POV _

Ever since I told Claus about my dream, he's been acting abnormally. He seems to be scared out of his wits when I interrupt him during his increasingly occurring deep thinking and long periods of spacing out. I attempted to figure out what was troubling him, but he would change the subject then begin to laugh with a small nervous tone in there somewhere. It was a bit odd, but it kind of gave me a feeling of deja vu.

_January 24_

I set out to take a stroll past Sunshine Forest one night. There wasn't any particular reason for it, I suppose I just wanted to go somewhere else for a change since I've hung around the beach and the graveyard a lot more lately. I passed an old, wood-rotten sign with the words "Yume Forest" carved on an arrow, "Have I been here before? I feel like I know this place..." I shrugged at that creeping feeling that began to gnaw at me and continued on my merry way. I padded through some hills of snow and frost before seeing something come into my view. A large, light shaded building stood tall in the middle of a group of old trees, I could make out the words "St. Morelle Noire Orphanage over the entrance.

Looking at that place seemed to awaken something that began to sear within me, like a wild flame begging to be let loose. I shook my head hesitantly, _I don't... think I should go there. It seems like a bad idea... _Turning my back on that place, I chose to search for somewhere else to wander. _This whole area seems familiar, I just wish I knew why. There's still so many things I still don't know about myself..._

I took another step into the snow, but I was caught off guard by the ice underneath my boots. With an unusually squeaky shriek, I took a tumble down the side of the hill, grunting sharply at each hit from a bump I took. My rolling came to a stop once my forehead smashed into a grand oak tree, its roots dug harshly into my backside.

"Aurgh! I wish I wasn't so much of a klutz.", I whined whilst cradling my aching head. _I really need to start paying attention to where my feet are going... Huh? What's that? _A pale, unique form of moonlight shone through between the trees. I couldn't easily explain it, but I felt compelled to follow the light, as if it were an old friend beckoning me forward. Carefully getting up and brushing off the ice on my body, I began to head towards the light.

_What is this? Everything here is like from a dream I can't remember..._ Peaking over the trees and shrubs, there before me was quite a sight. The area seemed to be a large, secluded field of flora able to withstand the snow that riddled the grass, illuminating the grove in a soft, azure gleam with the help of the moon. _I... I've been here before, I just know it. _I wasn't sure if I was hallucinating, or if I was ging mad, but I began to see what I believed to be mirages. It wasn't too easy to tell, but I could make out the shape of two children from afar, one very short and the other much taller. To me, their voices were quite clear.

_"So why did you bring me out here?"_

_"I found this place for us. It's hidden, so no one can find us when we're here."_

_"Oh, I guess that's cool..."_

_"What's wrong, don't you like it?"_

_"Huh? Oh, it's not that, this place is just kind of... unusual. I like it."_

_"Great! I wish we could just build a house and just stay here, then we wouldn't have to go back to the orphanage."_

_"We don't really have any tools, Jake..."_

_"I know, but it's nice to dream. Who knows, maybe we'll be adopted someday. Though if that does happen, we'd have to go together. Right?" _

_"Of course, you know I'd be pissed if anyone tried to separate us."_

_"Okay, then it's a promise."_

Soon the voices began to diminish, and with them the fata morgana. I looked down, placing my hands over my chest. There was something about what I saw... part of me felt as though I had died inside. That hollow, idle feeling disturbed me, as if it wasn't the first time that I've experienced it. Honestly, just the thought of that frightened me.

_I wish I could remember... why I feel this way..._

* * *

Andrew: I am a jerk, not even going to deny it.

Kumatora: Couldn't have said it better myself.

Andrew: Oh, you can, only with much more colorful language.

Barri: I'm hungry, what did you do with all the bananas in the kitchen?

Andrew: Made smoothies, I would give you some, but I drank it all, sorry...

Lucas: (rolls eyes) Thanks for reading. Bye.


	10. Chapter Ten: The Lone Number, Going Back

Andrew: Hi guys, typing from my new laptop!

Kumatora: Oh holy crap, why is the screen so large?

Andrew: (teary eyed) It-It's so beautiful~!

Kumatora: Uh huh, you've got issues.

**_DISCLAIMER: I do not, I do not, I do not o-wn Mother 3! It is ob-vious to see. (What the heck? I don't even like Lady Gaga...)_**

Lucas: On with the story.

* * *

_January 28, Barri POV_

"Hey you, wake up."

I rubbed y eyes as they opened up, letting out a lazy yawn. I felt grass scratching lightly on my skin while the sound of rushing water flowed past my ears. A boy sitting by a purple river nudged at my side with a short tree branch. "Wake up, you've been sleeping there for hours. I want to talk to you." I blinked, doing a double take to make sure I was seeing things correctly. The boy before me looked just like Noname and I, but he seemed to be between our ages, ten years old, I guessed. _Another look alike? How many are there in Magicant? _

He groaned, raising an eyebrow at me, "Finally, I thought you were dead or something." "Huh? Who're you?", I asked him as I sat up against a boulder. "I could tell you,but I don't think it'd be a good idea to say," he mumbled, "You technically do know me, though I've been... gone for a while." "Oh, well, can I ask you some other things then?" "The stranger shrugged, "Isn't that what you're doing now? Sure, but I won't be able to answer other things." "Why?", I inquired. "Let's just say that since I'm here, there are things I can and can't say or else things will fall apart.", he carefully explained.

"I understand," I sighed, "So what do you mean by the things that will "fall apart"?" The stranger paused for a moment to carefully word his answer, "Well, I'm trying to fix things so that someone can sort of "wake up". So I keep having to go back and do certain things to fix that." "Go back where?" "Can't say, but every time I changed something, the same thing happens in the end, but that's how it has to be for that person to "wake up"."What happens?" "Even if I could say, I would never tell you. You don't need to know." "Oh."

Dead air stayed with us for a few moments before my doppelganger spoke again. "I'll tell you something you might find strange; I don't look like it, but I'm thirteen years old. The people around me believed that I was nine, I did as well. Then some things happened to me, and then I remembered a lot of things I had forgotten a long time ago. I'm glad that I remembered, but the things I remembered made me really depressed, especially because of some of the things I did. That's partially why I want to fix things..." He peered down into the water, clutching his ankles as he sat Indian-style on the ground. His eyes seemed to portray a bitter-sweet, melancholy tone as a wry smile creased his lips, "You know, when I looked in the mirror sometimes, I kind of wanted to kill myself. Before I remembered everything that happened to me, there were still some bad things I had done, and I hated myself for doing what I did. I would've fallen apart if I hadn't met the people who became my new family, I feel like they saved me from myself. I'm really grateful to them and for what they've done for me. So now... I just want them to be happy. I don't want them to suffer because of me." I patiently listened to the small boy, as he spoke, he became quieter. His gaze shifted from the river to me, he seemed curious about my response. "I...," I began hesitantly, "I can understand that, I would want my family to be happy too. I wouldn't want anything bad to happen to them, so I'd want to protect them."

His eyes shyed away from me, returning back to the water, "... I see. I would tell you to not come back to Magicant again, but you'll end up back here one way or another." "What do you mean by that?", I asked. He shook his head, "I can't say what will happen, but you should know that Magicant is a dark place, filled with unspeakable things and secrets. Like I said, I would warn you not to return, but it'd be useless." _A dark place... secrets...? _"But... it's my Magicant, how do you know so much about it?" He seemed to ignore my question, standing up and brushing the non-existant dirt off his shorts, "I've got to get going. Sorry, but I don't think we'll see each other again in this realm. See ya." Wait!", I called after him, trying to get one last piece of information out of him, "Can't you just tell me who you are?" He looked back at me, a playful smile plastered on his face. It said everything at once, yet nothing at all, as if taunting me. What he told me to do puzzled me even further.

"Take care of Lucas and his idiot brother."

* * *

Andrew: ... (sees everyone staring at him) What?

Lucas: It's so frustrating reading this just because we know what's going on. Especially with this chapter.

Andrew: What do you mean?

Barri: Well, you mentioned something really important and really obscure, and no one is going to understand that until the final chapter just because of what happens. The only way you would know what's going on at this point in time is if you're really good at reading into things, or you're psychic. I'm still a bit upset about it though... (sulking in the corner) Why did you have to do that?

Kumatora: Because he's an asshole.

Andrew: I was going to say sadistic jerk, even though I didn't intend to make myself one, but whatever. Hey Salsa, you want to end it off for us?

Salsa: (monkey noise)


	11. Chapter Eleven: A Last Goodbye

Andrew: Ah, just three more chapters... You're all going to kill me in my sleep and then bring me back to life. Only to kill me once more.

Kumatora: Or they'll just be that person who buys you a beer, then break the bottle over your head.

Andrew: Ugh, I'm only almost 15 and will be on the 8th. And besides, the smell of alcohol sickens me. (shudders) Thank god for that.

Lucas: That's good. (turns to viewers) Don't drink alcohol kids, you'll end up on the side of the road with a tattoo of Tessie the Lake Monster on your back.

Andrew: (laughs) Since when did this become a children's protection program?

**_DISCLAIMER: (picking off flower petals) I own Mother not... I own Mother not... I own Mother not! I think it's a sign!_**

Kumatora: On with the story.

* * *

_February 2, Claus POV_

"I think that Barri was a part of the Pigmask's army."

Across the table, Lucas froze in place with his sandwich hanging from between his lips, showing more emotion than I've seen in him for a while (though to be fair, that outburst was very blunt, even for me). "That's... interesting." "O-Okay, let me explain first," I said calmly, "I've thought about this for a while, and it's really been bothering me. When I was... or rather, when the "Masked Man" was a part of the army, there was another commander who was a psychic. He was like five or six, but he was pretty strong and had a lot of concentrated power, nearly as strong as I was. Though when we- they started collecting the Needles, they thought he was incapable of using PK Love, so he was supposed to be... "reinforcement" for towns and villages who opposed the Pigmasks. I blocked a lot of things out from those times, but I still remembered something that stood out to me about that kid. He always had this black baseball cap on, it was oversized on his head and it looked weird on him, so it was hard to forget. A few weeks ago, I was going through some junk, I found his hat. That's when I started remembering what the kid looked like; he looked exactly like Barri.

A little after that happened, Barri told me he had a strange dream. He said a boy was kidnapped from some guys who looked liked Pigmasks, they killed his parents and just took him. The boy in the dream had a black baseball cap, just like the other commander. It only makes sense to assume that." My brother set down his lunch to say something. His words were as placid as usual, yet I could easily tell his mind was running in all directions without any idea of where to go. "You didn't tell him, did you?" I shook my head, "How could I? I don't even want to think of what he would do if he found out." "Do you know what happened to the second commander?" My eyes darkened with realization of something I had idiotically overlooked, "No. He was on an airship that crashed near a forest called Cixot. All the Pigmasks there died, but _his body was never found_. Now that I think about it, that was the forest that was next to the village where he was raised by his "mother"." _"There's no doubt then." _"We won't tell him," Lucas immediately spat out, "I don't want to hide things from him, but we can't tell him this either..."

_Barri POV_

I glanced over to Zero as I stopped the pen in my hand. "Are you still there?" No response. I sighed, he hasn't said a thing to me for a while, ever since I met that weird look alike in my dream. We did speak just before then, but for some odd reason, I can't remember what he said, though I feel it was something important. I shook my head, shaking out such stupid thoughts_, __If it was really so important, I wouldn't have forgotten it. Ugh, I'm hopeless._

_Febuary 8_

I took a trip to Magicant once again, though this was the first time I was reluctant to come back. I appeared in the plains where I found the rabbit before, but now I spied an ancient tree completely twisted and humongous. The branches and leaves seemed to loom over everything, casting a shadow over a large radius. I took my time walking all the way over to the base of the tree, but then I stopped when I realized there was someone there. He wasn't another look-alike, or I don't _think _he was. He sat at the roots with his arms around his legs, his back leaning on the bark as if he were asleep. He was clothed in all black; shorts, jacket, shoes, even his hair was darker than the night. I didn't see what his face looked like, but he wore a mask made of paper mache. It looked just like-

"Zero!"

He seemed shocked when I lunged at him to pull him into a close embrace. He showed no resistance to my contact, but a small whimper was extracted from him. I released the humanized doll with a troubled frown, "Why did you stop talking to me? I was really worried about you." He awkwardly tilted his head to the side, confused by what I said, "You... missed me?" "Of course, why wouldn't I? I'm your friend, friends miss each other." "I'm sorry..." "You don't have to apologize, you didn't do anything wrong.", I reassured Zero, who seemed to be close to tears. He stayed quiet for a few moments before mumbling something else. "You should be really careful when you're here, it's a really bad place. If you die in Magicant, you'll die in your reality. But..." "What?"

He looked like he wanted to say something, but he was reluctant to say. "What is it?" He shook his head, "I promised you I wouldn't say, but it wasn't you. It was... a different you. If I tell you, then what is supposed to happen won't happen. I don't want it to happen, but... it has to. I want to tell you, but I just can't... I'm sorry..." _What could it be...? _"It's okay... If you made a promise to someone, you should keep it. A promise is something you should never break." "I see...", Zero ineptly pulled his legs closer to his chest, refusing to make eye contact. I fiddled with the him of my pants, hesitation in my voice, "Zero? Are you... Do you think you're still alone?" He seemed like he didn't want to respond, but he still gave me his answer, "I'm not sure, but I think I feel... happy. I don't really remember what happiness feels like anymore, but I think what I feel now is close to that... Do... Do you know what it feels like? Being lonely?" I shrugged, "Maybe. I don't remember if I ever did know. I think it hurts. Not like being hit or made fun of... it's like being hurt on the inside where no one else can feel it, and you feel like you're the only one who understands it, but there isn't anything you can do about it. Then it just stays there, and no one else would be able to notice it..." We sat there in dead air, not because we weren't sure what to say, but because there wasn't anything to say. _Why is he so lonely? Why was everyone always afraid of him...? _

"I don't have long until I...,"he quietly trailed off, then picked his words back up, "Well, when I... When it happens, I won't see you anymore. At least, not you like you are now. I like you this way, but I'll never be able to talk to _you_ again... I feel like crying..." I smiled, it was sorrowful yet soft-hearted, "That's too bad, I wish you didn't have to go. At least we could meet each other one last time. He began to hiccup like a small child, sniffing heavily and shaking, "I ha-haven't cried th-this much for a long time, I don't w-want to go back... I don't want to say goodbye..." "It's not goodbye." "Wha-What do you mean?" I placed a warm hand over his tensely clenched one as tears leaked from under his mask and stained his clothes. My eyes began to feel wet, but I didn't resist the urge to cry. "We have our memories, don't we? If we remember each other, we'll always be with each other, and we'll know we won't be alone." "B-but why? Will it even work?"

"Of course it will. It's because we're friends."

* * *

Andrew: (laughs) I feel like such a jerk. And now all my feels are feeled.

Barri: "Feeled"? Is that even a thing?

Andrew: Prolly not. I'm going to say it is, but I'm pretty sure it's not because spell check is going nuts.

Kumatora: Breaking the fourth wall within breaking the fourth wall. That's a new one.

Lucas: Yup.

Andrew: Well, time to end things off here. Bye guuuuuuuys! (coughIamnotslendercough)


	12. Chapter Twelve: Hello to the Nightmare

Andrew: Hey guys, guess what?

Barri: (toots party kazoo) Happy Birthday!

Andrew: Haha, oh, the irony. Anyways, today's my birthday and I'm turning fifteen, but I'm still updating.

Lucas: Wait, the last chapter is next week, didn't you say it wouldn't be up until April?

Andrew: Oh, sorry about that. I had a slight miscalculation with that. Next week is the final chapter, so be prepared! I've got a shit load of blankets, tissue boxes, and some comfort food in the oven.

Kumatora: (to reader) Trust me, you're going to need it.

**_DISCLAIMER: ... You already know what I'm going to say, don't you._**

Kumatora: On with the story... Oh shit.

* * *

_February 14 Lucas POV_

"Ow!"

"If it hurts, then stop trying to eat the batter." My brother nursed his red hand marked by my wooden spoon. "How could you be so cruel?!", Claus cried, clearly being overdramatic. I poured the contents of the mixing bowl into three baking pans, "You're not even supposed to eat it like that, raw egg will make you sick. If you throw up, you going to be the one to clean up the mess." "How nice of you," came the snide remark, "So how do you think he'll like the cake? I don't know if he likes vanilla." I shrugged, "It isn't much of a birthday present, but he should like it."

_Barri POV_

I knocked on the front door of Noname's cottage, ready with the answer to his second riddle. I solved it a while ago, but it just seemed to slip to the back of my mind when I was in Magicant before. The small boy greeted me with a warm, soft smile, "Hi, I haven't seen you for a while. Are you well?" I nodded, "Yeah, you seem really happy today too." "Ever since the Darke invaded Magicant," he explained whilst welcoming me into his home, "I don't get many visitors. The Darke is why the forest is cursed, and all the lost travelers who come through here are usually found from them and are killed by him." "Oh... I'm sorry." The boy shook his head, "It's okay, that's just how things are. Hold on, we can talk after I get us something to drink."

v(-_-)v

"Did ou solve the second riddle?", asked the child sitting across the round table. I rubbed the tip of my index finger on the side of my mug as I looked down into my beverage, "Yeah, it's "am". A bit predictable, but still a good riddle." "Wonderful, now I can tell you the final one. Since no one will wake you up anytime soon, you can stay here to solve the final riddle. I can drop a hint or two if you need help." "Okay..."

"My third is in rue and ruin, but never outside. My fifth is in apple, but not in signal. My first is in death, but never life. My second is in many, but never everything. My fourth is in cake and also in sneak, for that is what I do. What am I?" I closed my eyes, repeating his words in my thoughts before attempting to solve the riddle. _The third is "r", fifth is either "p" or "e", second... "m" or "a", first can be "d", "a", "t", or "m". Then that leaves "a", "k", or "e" for fourth... hmm..._

"Each letter is only used once, if that helps.", Noname noted. _Okay then... first is the only one with "d", so I'll use that as a place holder. Second... not "dm", that would be highly unlikely, so "da"... and then "dar"..._ My hand clenched around my mug tensely, my eyes focused harshly on the wooden table. _No... wait, I can't jump to conclusions, but... fourth can be "k" and fifth... _

Slowly, I raised my head to face the boy. He looked straight into my wide, golden eyes with a perfectly innocent face, wearing a large grin. "Is there something wrong?" I shook my head stiffly, "N-no, I just remembered... there's somewhere I have to go..." As calmly as I could, though my hands violently shook, I stood and walked over to the door. I backed away when I turned the brass knob.

_The door was locked._

I gradually turned my body around. He was standing right there. _He was standing behind me. _His large, childish grin made me want to run far away, but I couldn't even blink. I was afraid he'd to even breath. "Did you figure it out? Do you know who I am?" On instinct, I pressed my upper body against the tor to support myself, the way my legs began to shake, I would surely fall. "No, I... need more time to think. Please, l-let me leave." He took a step closer to me. "Come now, it isn't that difficult to figure out. You know who and what I am." "No, I don't! I don't know who you are!", tears formed at the corners of my eyes, filled with fear and dread. He took another step. "Say it." "No!" Black, smokey shadows of mist and shadows gathered at his hands, his grin widened. "Say my name."

He raised an arm, the shadows gripped my neck, they then strangled me like a python trapping its prey. I helplessly clawed at the smokey vines stealing my oxygen supply, my knees gave away under me as my lungs seemed to have burst into dry, deprived flames. My eyes bulged as I struggled to break free. "St... op it... Ple... ah..." "Say my name." My arms limply fell to my sides and my head began to loll around the tendrils; I couldn't handle it. "D... Da... rke..." He released his hold on me, I dropped to the ground, unable to move as I gasped desperately. "See? I knew you could do it." He laughed cruelly, his laugh lacked any humanity and was filled with madness; it sickened me.

The demon kneeled down beside me with amused, amber eyes, "Now I'm free to do as I please, and you won't dare to stop me." His hand somehow passed through my chest, and when he pulled it back out, he held something precious of mine. _N... no... He can't... _My eyesight was beginning to fail me, and all the feeling in my body wa fading fast. I called out faintly in my disappearing voice.

"Zero..."

_Claus POV_

We climbed up the ladder and into the attic. Lucas carefully carried the sweetly decorated cake as he lead the way to where the young teen slept. "He looks so peaceful.", Lucas whispered. "Yeah, I hope he'll be happy to see us." My brother lightly tapped the boy's shoulder.

Then he collapsed on to the mattress.

I wasn't mad that there was cake everywhere that would be a bitch to clean up later, I was literally freaking out. "Lucas?! What-" I lost track of what I was saying when I grabbed his arm, I then felt as though I was falling into a deep sleep.

_Lucas POV_

I opened my eyes, finding myself in a unfamiliar place. _How did I gt to this cottage? This is strange. _I turned to my side, there I was shocked to find Barri laying there beside me. There was something wrong with him. He wasn't moving, but his eyes were lazily opened into a blank stare. They were dull, unfocused, and possessed little colour. It seemed that he could be dead, but I sensed he was still alive. "Barri..." I rested the back of my hand on the side of his warm, pink cheek; he was still clearly living. At that contact, his irises began to emit a pale, violet shine. Once the light died down, the gold returned into his eyes and seemed to be filled with life once more. He sharply shot up, as if awakening from a horrid nightmare. He gasped at my presence, "What... Why are you here?" "I don't know, I just woke up here. What's going on?" He pressed a hand to his forehead in an attempt to think clearly, "I was here and... No! Darke, he-" With not a second to spare, he bolted out the doors of the cottage.

I tried to follow after him, but he disappeared into the dark, looming forest. "Lucas!" My brother emerged from the bushes and came to meet me. "What's going on. Where the hell are we?" "Stay here," I demanded, "I need to go." I ran off for Barri, leaving behind my confused, frantic brother.

_Claus POV_

_What the hell? This is just crazy... _Between the fact the three of us were transported to some creepy forest with a yellow seashell house and my brother and Barri running off to hell knows where, it's needless to say I was _slightly _uncomfortable with this. _Should I go? I want to, but I have the feeling I should just stay here... _My ears picked up on the sound of rustling foliage, I was luckily quick to react to the noise. My eyes widened at the small figure before me.

It was the second commander of the Pigmask army.

"Wow, I'm surprised to find you here," he giggled, drawing near to me as a lion would to its next meal, "How long has it been since we last saw each other? Nine, Maybe ten years? Time does pass by quite slow for me." My eyes narrowed dangerously, never leaving him as he circled around me, "I was right, you _were_ Barri." He shook his head, "Close, but not exactly. I was a part of him, and I still am. I'm the part deep inside his mind and heart that wants nothing more than to destroy everything in his path, even everything he holds dear. He was once strong enough and able to contain me, but he's become weak and I will now take control once again." _This can't be true, this is nuts._

"I won't let you do this, I'm going to stop you." "I wouldn't do that if I were you." I shook my head at the evil boy, "Yeah right, like I'd listen to what you say."

_Lucas POV_

"Barri."

The young ravenette leaning against a familiar looking post box. He stared into the embers that tickled his palm, lost in the far away look in his face. He clenched his hand into a fist to kill the flames, leaving only ashes. He stood to sprint over to me with an apologetic frown, "I'm sorry I ran off like that, something happened and... I got scared." "That's okay, let's go back, Claus is by himself by the seashell." "He's by himself?", he muttered quaintly, "This forest is cursed and Darke... We have to go now!" Barri grabbed on to my wrist, and pulled me along with all his might back on the path. He paused for a moment to clutch his side in pain. "What's wrong?" "Don't worry about me," he groaned, "We have to go!"

_Barri POV_

_We have to hurry, if he finds Claus... _I winced at the invisible blow to y arm, doing my best to not let it hinder my speed. _No. I won't let that happen. But that letter... _"Can you tell me what's going on?", Lucas asked, dodging a low branch. "The most I can tell you right now is that there's a tiny boy in a black hat who looks like me. He stole something important to me, and I need to get it back or else I have to..." "Have to what?" I merely shook my head, I could never tell him.

It just might kill him.

* * *

Andrew: Words cannot describe how delicious I made this cake. I love red velvet...

Barri: (getting mashed potatoes) Who wants some?

Andrew: Nah, I'm gonna go get the ice cream. (leaves)

Lucas: I feel as though this is a movie theater.

Kumatora: For us, it is.

Barri: Thank you all for reading this chapter, please come back to read the final chapter. Bye.

Kumatora: Oh god...


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Remember

Andrew: I just finished a Harry Potter marathon that took four days to finish because my family was busy, and it was pretty fun. I also got some Asian candy and ramune from the Asian market, so it was good.

Lucas: Sounds like you had a good birthday.

Andrew: Yeah, I even got the Bamboo Create Wacom. Now I don't have to use my finger to draw pictures! Ahem, well, moving on to this now... Hello, and welcome to the final chapter. It... let's just say, if you _really _love the way this story is, the characters, and such, then you will possibly have a breakdown. Even I felt a little teary eyed while writing this.

Barri: You should listen to him, even though he isn't always, er, correct about certain things.

Kumatora: Yeah...

**_DISCLAIMER: Alas, this grand title is far beyond my grasp._**

Andrew: (deep sigh) On with the story...

* * *

_February 14, Lucas POV_

The yellow seashell soon came into sight, along with my brother and a demonic looking child engaged in battle with PSI. Claus seemed to be doing well, but he also seemed to be struggling as well. The boy was clearly more skilled than his opponent. "Claus! Get away from him!", Barri shouted, extremely desperate for him to stop attacking. The two looked our way at the sound of his voice, the small boy smirked with hubris, "Oh look, the rest of your "family" has come to die." He quickly raised his hand, readying an attack. Neither of us could move, whether it was from fear or shock, I could not say, but I couldn't take my eyes off the frosty mist that gathered at such a fast pace. That moment when long, jagged shards of ice hurtled towards us, my breath stopped. All I could think about was how cleanly it would pierce through us, like soft butter. We were going to die then, there was no doubt in my mind. But in that last second...

... Claus appeared before us, taking the frozen daggers to his back.

Bloodied tips of ice poked out of his chest and a river of crimson poured from his mouth and stained his body and the grass. He dropped to the ground like a lifeless rag doll, weakly grunting at his wounds. I fell to my knees and cradled his head, lifting his body so the spikes would not push further into his insides. "You _idiot_!", I yelled fiercely, breaking from my stoic nature, "Why did you do that?!" Salty tears blurred my vision heavily, but I could see Barri out of the corner of my eye. He trembled greatly and was unable to form words, his wide eyes gaped at all the blood everywhere. My brother hacked harshly, his uneven breathing hitching when he inhaled, "I-I'm sorry... Today... was s-supposed to be great... I-I r-ruined your birthday..." "Shut up! You're going to be just fine!", I shouted at him, but I don't think he could even hear me anymore. "It was... supposed t-to be fun... We w-were going... to go a-all... together..."

What little warmth he had just... disappeared. His eye drooped as the muscles in his neck gave away. "No... Dammit, wake up! You're not dead!" I've never screamed like that before, my voice cracked under the pressure and strain I had forced out. The evil child that looked on huffed heartlessly, "Wow, he sure was stupid. I'll never get why people are so willing to die for others. It's pointless."

_Barri POV _

I was mad. No, that's much too inaccurate. I was _livid._

My enraged glare did not influence Darke's bored expression, though the bravest of individuals would likely be blown off their feet. "Do you think this is just a game? That you can just toy around with us like this?", I demanded, my voice hazardously low and oddly calm. He chuckled with amusement, "Why, of course; you make it too easy."

Something inside mebroke out. Something terrible. I lunged at the boy with a heavily curled fist. He swiftly sidestepped to avoid my attack. I continued the assault, hitting every so often and having the same pain inflicted on to myself. He didn't try fighting back, he only giggled cruelly, "Why do you even bother? You know what will happen to you." I ignored his taunt. "Why are you doing this?!", I growled, "What did I ever do to you?! I don't deserve this!" Darke just cackled, as if my questions were a joke, "You think I actually care about something as trivial as hatred or revenge? Those mean nothing to me. Reasons are always simple; mine are no exception." I pulled back with my fists still up, I panted heavily from exertion. I gritted my teeth angrily, "Why then?! Why are you doing this?!" He flashed an arrogant grin.

"I'm doing this because I can."

In my rage, I'd nearly forgotten Lucas was even here. I almost didn't even notice him sneaking behind Darke with a PSI attack demon child was quick to create a thin blade of PSI in his left hand, then swiftly whirled around to slit his throat. "NO!"

Lucas stumbled while clutching his neck, gurgling and choking as blood effortlessly seeped through his fingers. "Ba... rri... ", he P-please don..." The bright azure in his eyes dulled to a lifeless gray as his body unceremoniously dropped. I rushed to his side without hesitation, uselessly shaking his shoulders, "No, Lucas! You... you can't die, not you too..."I grasped the cloth of his shirt, my tears mixing with Claus's dried and his fresh blood. "Please... I don't want either of you to die..."

"It's so disappointing to see you so sentimental," Darke sighed, "You used to be fierce and unnerving, I almost admired those aspects in you. Now look at what you've become: weak child who can do nothing right. How embarrassing."

I released a heavy breath I felt as though I've held for a long time. I let go of Lucas, standing up to face my evil half. My words were devoid of my happy personality, now replaced with malice and venom. "I'm going to kill you." Amethyst shadows of energy spiraled and wrapped around me, gathering and growing as I summoned my powers. "I don't care if this kills me, I won't hold back." Darke seemed surprised by my sudden rashness, possibly even confused, "Well then, if you're so willing to die, I won't stop you."

_That letter... I guess it's true._

While chasing after Darke, I somehow got distracted by another red post box. I've been too curious about them, and I've only seen one. Though when I checked it, it did not contain a pile of notes, but instead, a single letter. A letter addressed to me, but written in my own handwriting.

_"Dear "Barri", If you're reading this, then I'm sorry."_

I targeted Darke, ready to attack with everything I had. I would not let him get away.

_"In order for everything to go as they must, you, Lucas, and Claus must die. Or at least, just you."_

He narrowly dodged a freeze technique, failing to put up a sheild due to the cancelation by a PSI blast. I would not give him the time to protect himself.

_"I don't want them to die, but one way or another, they will. However, you must be the last one to die, but you must do it in a specific way."_

I broke skin on his shoulder, a gash appeared on my own. I bared the pain, not taking the time to flinch. It didn't matter.

_"Darke has stolen your "soul", but part of this was left behind. This part has created a bond between you; a very special bond."_

Darke finally realized it was time for him to get serious, given our current situation. We were both aware of an important detail: If I continued with this, he really would die.

_"If one of you die, the other will meet the same fate. If things are to go as planned, then he must die, and you must as well."_

Being much faster than him worked to my advantage. I easily avoided him, yet still remained able to get in a few good hits. _They won't die for nothing, I have to kill him. _

_"I wish I could tell you everything, this would make it easier for both you and me. I can't, at least, not now."_

With one final slash across the abdomen, he collapsed with no effort I groaned, touching to where a new wound appeared and bloodstains grew on my shirt. I made sure to cut deep, so we didn't have long. "You're such a fool," Darke chuckled harshly as he hacked up blood, "Killing me a the cost of your own life! People are so idiotic, it's sad!" He continued to insanely cackle, I shook my head at him, "No, the only sad thing is you." I pitied him, though I couldn't see why. I turned, walking away from the mad boy. My wound was much deeper than I thought, the dizziness and nausea began to catch up to me as I fell flat on the grass.

_"If everything goes right, we may see each other again. If not, then I'm sorry."_

I never really thought about dying before, but I assumed I would be scared. I wasn't, there was no reason for me to be afraid. What did I have to lose? Afterall, I had already lost what mattered to me. I heard a tiny meow in front of me, I tiredly raised my head to see Akai watching me with curious eyes. "H... Hey, you're here too," I feebly muttered, "Sorry you... had to see this." The kitten nudged my limp hand with his soft little nose, I sighed weakly. _Poor thing, he's going to be all alone..._My eyelids began to slowly droop as the outside world started to fade from my mind.

_"Even if it's not possible, I still wish..."_

As the light of the world disappeared around me, a sorrowful smile crossed my lips. _If only..._

_"... that we can see each other one more time. Goodbye, the "other" Barri."_

...

...

...

_February 14, Zero POV_

_Beep. Beep. Beep. _

As I opened my eyes, my vision was filled with white. My vision quickly cleared and I was able to see. Under my thin blanket, I was freezing and my breathing was faint under the beeps. I softly craned my head to the side, finding an IV and heart monitor at my bedside. _I'm in the hospital... _I stared down at myself, viewing no serious injuries other than a few measly scratches and old scars of mine on my arms. _I... I was taking a walk out of the orphanage in the nighttime, some of the boys were making fun of me again... but I don't remember what happened to me. _I used my elbows to push myself up into a better position, trying to take a better look at my surroundings. It was a fair sized room, not too big or small. I never felt comfortable in hospitals, but it wasn't too bad, it was clean, at least. On the nightstand beside me, there were a few cards, a bouquet of sunflowers, and a balloon presenting, "Get Well Soon!" _Strange, who would want to see me, unless it was Jeff and Tony. It might have been them, but they're always so busy... _The sound of voices outside caught my attention.

"-id is okay, they said he'd wake up soon."

"Yeah."

"Today's his birthday, so maybe we can get him a cake."

"Yeah."

_I think I've heard those voices before, I don't recall them though. _The doorknob turned, I turned my head in that direction. When the door opened, two guys entered the room. They both seemed to be about nineteen or twenty, and they both had similar faces, though they had a few differences. Without thinking, I mumbled two names quietly, "Lucas...? Claus...?

Lucas and Claus... the names of two people who I've never met.

* * *

Andrew: Just going to say it right now, I feel like a jerk, but I'm kind of happy about it.

Kumatora: Yeah... sounds about right. So what are you going to do now?

Andrew: Well, in about a week or two, I'm going to post another story. It's going to be a collection of one-shots about things about this story and the last one. Mostly stuff that wasn't explained and a few... other things that you guys will find interesting.

Barri/Zero?: Wait, so then who am I? This isn't making any sense.

Andrew: After the one-shot collection, I'll post the next story. Most things will be explained. There's only one thing that wont be explained for a very long time, but you'll understand it sooner if you pay _very_ close attention to detail. That's all I'm going to say on that.

Lucas: That was a very strange plot twist...

Barri/Zero?: No kidding...

Andrew: Like I said, most shall be explained at a later time. Until then, goodbye, and have a most wonderous day.


End file.
